


lighting fires to fill the void

by 43degrees



Category: Vundabar (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, circa 2018 for peak brandon hair, gender affirming sex talk, write like nobody's reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/43degrees/pseuds/43degrees
Summary: Horny hours hitting me hard. it's m/m but it's actually f/f because brandon's lesbian which makes drew a lesbian too but brandon is also a boy who likes girls like drew, who is a boy, so they're gay... but lesbian.
Relationships: Brandon Hagen/Drew McDonald





	lighting fires to fill the void

**Author's Note:**

> Horny hours hitting me hard. it's m/m but it's actually f/f because brandon's lesbian which makes drew a lesbian too but brandon is also a boy who likes girls like drew, who is a boy, so they're gay... but lesbian.

Brandon can feel Drew’s body pressing against his back before he feels Drew’s arm slip around his waist. The worn fabric of Brandon’s t-shirt hikes up over his abdomen as Drew’s fingers traipse the hemline of his white jeans. Butterflies ripple through his body, from his fingertips and rapid fire through his arms, tingling in his neck and wetting his mouth. He leans into Drew slightly, not too much that they fall back but enough to soak into Drew’s scent and warmth and to lean his neck over Drew’s shoulder when he feels Drew’s rough hands thread underneath his waistband. 

“Drew…” Brandon utters. His eyes are closed, a smile shattering his cheeks as he feels Drew’s hand sink into the tight space in the front of his jeans. 

Drew shifts behind him, slightly to the left so that he can fish his left arm around Brandon’s waist and pop the button on Brandon’s jeans. For that brief moment, Brandon loves the feeling of Drew’s arms wrapped tightly around him, feels nested. And then Drew’s urging the denim to give way to space so that he can fit his hand over Brandon’s pubic hair, his middle finger sliding over his labia and finding Brandon’s clitoris with ease. 

Brandon cranes his neck, twists his left arm around and drives his fingers through Drew’s stringy hair. He pulls Drew’s lips towards his, tasting the want on Drew’s tongue. Drew’s circling Brandon’s clit, a divine pleasure deriving from the blistered finger pad. Brandon hitches his hips toward the touch, grinding against it, taking Drew with him as they stumble, glued together, towards the bed. Brandon kicks off his jeans and underwear and then straddles Drew’s waist, feeling Drew’s cock hot and throbbing still stuck under his jeans. 

“Dude, come here,” Drew motions, a hunger for Brandon evident on his slack jaw, glistening lips. 

Brandon hovers over Drew’s body, a grin at the marvel beneath him. Beautiful Drew, the light of his life. He feels Drew’s hands caressing his inner thighs, one higher than the other, snaking between his legs. Brandon dips down and kisses Drew, nipping him on the cheek, on the chin, on his lips. His body sagging with feverish want when he feels Drew’s fingerpad on his clit again, rubbing a beat into him, a summoning. 

When he peels away from Drew’s lips, Drew’s eyes follow him with such glassy desire that it’s hard to stay away. He leans over to the bedside table and grabs lube and a condom. He tells Drew, “You’re going to have to fuck me.”

Impossible to stay away, Drew sits up and takes Brandon in his lap, kissing him once more. His wet pussy grinds against Drew’s straining cock. Moans ricochet through them, the source bewildered by the pleasure bouncing off their bodies. Brandon drops the condom on the bed and focuses on the lube. He has his arms slung around Drew’s shoulders, and has to hook his chin there securely so that he can see around Drew’s back and squeeze out lube without dispensing too much. He then tosses the tube aside and with his one free hand, steadies himself in Drew’s lap. 

“Are you gonna lube yourself up like a good boy?” Drew questions him. 

A grin sparks across his face, ear to ear, and he beholds Drew’s face like it’s more beautiful than the moon. He kisses Drew, in answer, and in thanks for the validation. And reaches down between his legs. His wrist bumps against Drew’s cock while he lathers his hole with lube. Every caress sending a shivering groan out of Drew, into Brandon’s mouth and out into the world. He fits just one finger first, gradually probing the digit into his hole, widening it just enough to fit a second finger. 

When tears spring to his eyes at the pain, Drew caresses his jawline, kisses slower, reassuring, careful kisses. 

“Hey man, you don’t have to do it if it hurts,” Drew says in a husky voice. 

Brandon shakes his head, spreading a third finger in, just to be safe. “It doesn’t hurt.” And the lines after that are left unsaid. The script that says everything hurts, always, he barely feels okay but this is a different kind of pain, and it feels okay, a different kind of okay, and it’s with Drew, who he feels safe with, who he loves and respects and it hurts but it doesn’t hurt with Drew. 

He uncoils himself from Drew’s lap, flopping down on his back on the bed and pats around for the condom. The wrapper tears like an arrow darting through the silent room. He flings the wrapper away, and gives the condom to Drew, waiting until after Drew has climbed out of his clothes. Brandon still has his shirt on, beige, aged and worn like skin but unscarred like his own. Tight enough to be his own.

Naked, Drew nestles in between Brandon’s legs by opening them up, spreading Brandon’s tan legs over the bed spread. Brandon hooks his chin up, following a swallow that’s not hard or trepidatious, but hungry and wanting. He grabs one more thing from the drawer -- a small clam vibrator that he fits into the palm of his hands. 

“You’re so fucking sexy dude,” Drew’s telling him. 

“Then fuck me,” Brandon responds, sounding a little bratty but maybe he is. It’s been a hard week and all he has been thinking about is how soon he can get dicked down by Drew. 

Drew’s thick cock breaches his hole, the skin puckering, eager to take in the length. Brandon fists the pillow beneath his head, and positions the clam over his clit for when Drew pushes in. He put too much lube on. Somehow he always does, feels it trickle out of his butthole even with Drew’s cock fully submerged in his tightness. 

“Fuck man…” Drew moans. 

“Go fast,” Brandon urges. 

Drew swallows. He pulls his cock almost all the way out, and slams it back in. Brandon jolts from the effort, pain blistering through him, rippling pleasure into his body, making his bones feel like jelly. Drew lets out a deep moan, pulling back, sinking in, slow. 

“Faster…” Brandon whines. 

“I can’t or I’ll cum.” 

Brandon smiles a crooked smile, cracked by Drew trying to fuck him faster, just a little bit. Brandon clicks the clam on, rubbing it down on his clit while Drew fucks him in the ass. It’s always faster like this. Over quickly, but he doesn’t care because it feels so fucking good. Like that one hour on stage. Drew moving in tandem with him. His whole body feeling like it’s on fire, a fire blazing within him, his hole expanding around Drew, the black hole inside him shrinking for just a moment, becoming brighter, reduced by the intensity of the blaze. 

His pussy starts leaking before he cums. The start of the waves pulling out gasps of air out of his lungs. The vibrating clam carrying him to near-completion. Drew picks up on the bodily response, starts fucking Brandon harder, wanting to absorb Brandon’s ejaculation. A full body immersion. Brandon’s eyes roll back, his head sinking in the pillow, his back arching, his asshole throbbing from being fucked, fucked, fucked. 

“Ah-fuck!” Drew curses, slamming into Brandon. 

The sun and the stars expand around him. Drew heaving over him, cock throbbing and weeping and Brandon carries on for about twenty seconds. Riding through his pleasure, feeling the sensations in his butt and the sensitive nerves in his clitoris and the way Drew looks when he cums smeared in his mind. Drew’s pulling out, slowly, easing his condom covered cock out of Brandon’s tightness, and it’s just at the end, just when the tip of Drew’s cock exits him that Brandon feels the last of his waves come to a simmering end. 

Drew flops down beside him, a slack arm slinging over Brandon’s waist. Breathing heavy. Marathon heavy. His cum simmers, not completely calm. But he moves the vibrating clam away from his pussy and runs it over Drew’s side on a lower setting, caressing him, massaging his aching bones. He presses a kiss against Drew’s sweaty forehead and hugs him close. 

“Happy?” Brandon asks Drew, teasing the blissed out look that is stained to Drew’s face. 

Drew nods, his hair flopping with the motion. Brandon kisses Drew, lathering saliva over the dry mouth he encounters. Gives Drew life, just like he does in return. 


End file.
